


Model

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Model Ian, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian is a high end model. After Mickey comes out to his family he points to a picture in a magazine they all laugh at him saying its bullshit but Mickey proves them wrong when he introduces Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

Four of what was left of the Milkovich's sat around their poor excuse for a kitchen table. Iggy going through some mail he jacked from a apartment complex on the northside, Svetlana tending to yev's needs feeding him mush of something, Mandy reading a 17 magazine that happened to be in Iggy's pile of mail and Mickey eating his shit breakfast that he made himself.

It was strange. Honestly it seemed like their shit was all together, that they were actually a well off half decent family that didn't fuck up more than others would.  
Like that not even a week ago they had an alcoholic father come barling into the house and beating the shit out of his own son. Just because some drunken whore at the alibi saw Mickey down a few streets in boys town and decide to tell Terry.  
Nope, did not happen. But the bruises all over Mickey's face would tell a different story. The truth.

And the truth was that everything was a lie. A lie to protect himself from the south side. A lie that consisted of his marriage, his kid, his life. It was all a lie up until that point.

So he finally had an out of it all and he took it. He finally man'd up and realized he couldn't live a god damn lie for much longer. Especially a lie that meant he had to spend his whole life with Svetlana.

"Why we're even down at the gay club that night?" Mandy broke the silence as she flipped the page of her magazine and eyed him wickedly.

Both Svetlana and Iggy's looked up, suddenly interested in what Mickey had to say for the first time in their lives.

"None of your fuckin business" Mickey snapped dropped his fork onto the plate.

"Oh come on! There has to be a reason!"  
"Yeah like?"  
"A person" Mandy hinted with a sly smile and Mickey's silence confirmed that for her.

"So there is someone!" Mandy gasped and put her magazine down. Her face just lit up like she'd solved the key to the universe. 

"No there's fucking not, and stop looking so like excited and shit it's weird" Mickey brushed her off and continued to eat his eggs in aggravating silence. Although the magazine that sat right in front of him distracted his thought process.

"Mick your face is red"  
"Yeah cause it's fucking hot in here okay can we move on."  
Mandy just leaned back into her chair with a smug smile on her lips.

Then Svetlana piped up "There no way this piece of shit would have someone. He to 'busy' all the time" 

"Jesus" Mickey groaned "Don't you get a hint. In America when someone tells you their busy its probably because they don't want to hang around with you!"

"So then who are you hanging around with!" Mandy demanded well Svetlana puffed smoke out of her mouth and fed Yev with a spoon. 

"Didn't you hear me the first time. None of your damn business." Then it got quiet for a moment.

"Maybe there is no one?" Svetlana said quietly. 

"What? you don't think I'm capable of having a decent relationship or whatever the fuck" Mickey said looking appalled.

Svetlana didn't answer just tipped her cigarette at him and grinned.

"You don't know shit! And if you did I still wouldn't care cause you're just a piece of shit" He growled.  
“I can live with piece of shit. At least i not lying” Lana said with her accent thick and smiling even wider just to piss Mickey off even more.

“You really want to fucking know who he is?”

“Yes” Both woman exclaimed. And so Mickey picked up the magazine that was lying on the table, he could feel the confusion raiding off of everyone. He flipped pages until he found the one he was looking for. A skinny,muscular, redhead man who was modeling off army camo pants with no shirt on, standing in a very stereotypical model pose. 

“This is him” Mickey sighed and waited for the questions but all he got was pure, joyful, tear worthy laughter. 

“What!?” He yelled over their giggles.

“Jesus Mick a model?! That’s really pathetic even for you to lie about.”  
“But i’m not. He’s southside but he got out! He comes back though for some fucked up reason and goes to that stupid club all the time."

"Then how long have you been seeing him?"

Mickey shrugged "Two years... But off and on. He'd leave for a few weeks or months then come back."

“Seriously! Like I can believe this bullshit.”  
“I can prove it to you”  
“Yeah? How so?”

Mickey chewed on his lip “I’ll bring him over. Tonight! He’s still in town and i’ll prove to both you shit heads that i know this kid.”

“Yeah okay” Mandy snorted and both girls ended up back into laughter.

He’ll show them.

 

__

A few hours later he's in the alley way behind the club. Pinned against the cold, dirty brick wall. His jacket half on his body yet half off. A certain redhead was sucking on his neck, trying to get the weakest of all noises to come out of him.

Slowly but surely Ian drifted his hand further and further down Mickey's torso and stopping just before his belt buckle. His mouth never leaving the older mans neck and mouth.

Truth was that Mickey didn't want to stop, he wanted Ian to keep going. He wanted to feel the wetness of Ian's mouth swallow him whole but Mandy and Lana's voice just kept nagging at him in the back of his mind. So instead of letting Ian zip open his pants Mickey dropped his hand to cover Ians.

"Hey stop."

And Ian did, his hand froze in Mickey's touch well he stopped giving hickeys to Mickey's neck and looked at him confused.  
"Why?"

Mickey suddenly got incredibly embarrassed for what was just about to come out of his mouth but he said it anyway. The fear of losing this bet or whatever was way to valuable to him.

"My sister and wife don't think I actually know you."  
Ian burst out laughing "Who gives a fuck?!" then tried to go back to kissing Mickey but got pushed away instead.  
"Hey come on those shitheads like that they can crap on me for a lot of things but this time I can actually prove I'm right for once. Okay?"  
"So what are you saying?"  
"Eh come back to my place for a bit. Just say fuck you I'm real and leave I don't fucking care as long as they know."

Mickey could see it in Ian's eyes, it was same look he noticed the first time they'd met years ago. Ian was just a go go dancer working to provide for his family and they gave blow jobs to each other in the public washroom. 

It was a look between knowing yet an ulterior motive set in place. Mickey could almost see the gears turning the kids mind.

"Alright. Lead the way."

_______

They were just a couple of blocks away from the Milkovich house when Ian said "Sometimes I miss this place."

Mickey snorted "No you don't. Trust me."

"Well my family lives still down a few streets but because of me they can actually have the heat on and eat good food."

"That why you always come back?" 

Ian shrugged "Yes and no but I have someone in mind who keeps me here" and he flashed Mickey a smitten smile.

They'd been seeing each other for two years now off and on at that club and Mickey only let Ian finally kiss him a few weeks ago for the first time. 

Mickey didn't say anything else he just continued walking till the reached the gate of the Milkovich house and climbed up the stairs.

Mickey let him inside only to see Lana sitting on the couch watching some show on the tv and smoking a cigarette, yev passed out in the crib next to her. She looked up to meet Mickey's eyes and then glanced at the red head that walked in after him.

"Oh so your the carrot top who's screwing my husband?!" She muttered  
"I uh-" Ian tried to answer but really couldn't.  
"Ignore her" Ian told him "Yo Mandy! I got a surprise."  
"The fuck kind of surprise?!" She yelled then emerged from her bedroom. Mickey didn't say anything just let her figure it out for herself.

"Oh...oh so your the "south side model" " She said quotation marks included.  
"Yeah I guess" Ian nervous laughed  
"So what he pay you? How much?"  
"Uh no he didn't"  
"Oh come on. He had to give you something."  
"No...no he didn't. Maybe a few blow jobs to many and he let me ride him a few times but that's besides any amount of payment" Ian smirked and Mickey almost choked on his spit.

"Alright alright. I don't give a fuck just don't be to loud so you wake your kid" She said well more so eying Mickey in a 'I seriously hate you but I can see that you are actually maybe happy so I'll respect you' kind of way.

"Yeah sure" Mickey tossed at her and walked Ian over to his room and shut the door.

"She seems nice."  
"Yeah? Not really."  
"Was this really about some stupid bet?" Ian asked suddenly.

Mickey didn't know how he should respond. He wasn't really in the mood for Ian to get pissed at him.  
"Well yeah kinda."  
"Oh... I just thought that maybe-cause I just met your family pretty much..."  
"That we were together?" Mickey finished well taking off his jacket.  
"We'll don't know but if you put it like that-" Ian was cut off by Mickey grabbing him and taking him down onto his bed and staring into his eyes with a glittery force and said "Of course we are."

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr so if you'd like one done for you hit me up flirtyhale.tumblr.com


End file.
